


Do You Remember?

by Greenapples47



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gangsta, Gangsters, Katana, Memory Loss, alex x nicolas, first fanfic of this fandom, lol, possible rape involvement, yeap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Years into working with Benriya, Alex Benedetto was kidnapped by an infamous gang. When Worick and Nicolas takes her back, Alex does not seem to remember anything, even her own name. With each passing day, Alex struggles to regain her memories. Nicolas recalls that they have been in a relationship for awhile. And Worick claims that she is Benriya's "finest guest". Can a deaf soldier and a gigolo help her remember those five years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl who saw it all

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story mentions drugs and all that stuff...

Her face became pale, her heart was beating fast, her legs were getting tired from running. But she knew that she couldn't stop. She had to keep moving. She was in terrible danger. Nothing made sense as to why this was happening. She does not know what is going on. A murderous man was pursuing her, wanting her. That was enough motivation and reason to keep her going. She began to slow down but did not stop. The footsteps behind her was heard. She dared not to turn around. The man walked with his bloody weapon in hand. He was covered in crimson blood from the guts that were spilt from his enemies. Stuck in a narrow alley, she did not know how to escape and avoid the threat. She flinched when the footsteps became loud and clear than her breathing. Small tears were formed on the corners of her eyes. The man knew his way around the alleys. Using that as an advantage, he could easily track her down.

Blood was painted on her white clothing. It sickened her. She knew what she had witnessed. She was having flashbacks of it. Just a moment ago, a group of men were attacked. She was the only one who saw it happen. And when she made eye contact with the victorious killer, she fled, kicking off her high heels to make things easy.

"Please go away..." She muttered, resting a palm against the brick walls.

"Hey! You!!"

The young woman looked up to see a familiar man approaching her. Without thinking, she rushed towards the man.

"P-Please help me!!" She pleaded, stumbling towards him.

"Are you trying to escape---"

The woman stopped her tracks to see something horrifying in front of her eyes. The man was cut off shortly when a slim blade pierced his stomach. She was speechless. She didn't know what to do from then. It was the end for him. She stepped back with widened blue eyes. She couldn't blink. The scene was unpleasant. Within a second, the blade was pulled out. The killer slashes his back as a finishing blow, leaving the body soulless and limp. Blood was splattered behind the man, coloring the killer's face. The woman looked at the dead man's eyes that were open. It was horrific sight to see. She gasped, having forgot that the killer had reached her. Once again, they made eye contact.

"Please no... Please don't kill me!!" She begged, stepping away until she falls on her butt.

"STOP!" She screamed, covering her face with her arm, turning away from him.

Nothing happened. She let out a small whimper. She was terrified, afraid.

For some reason, she was still alive. She slowly turned her head up to see the man before her, standing there, staring at her form, clenching onto his weapon. It was too dark to see the man, for a dark shadow was casted over his face. He wore a suit and had a dog tag around his neck with words inscribed into it that were too small to read from where she was.

"..... Alex...." 

A low voice called her. The man was reaching out to her. He took out his hand to the woman. She was confused, hesitant.

"..... A-Alex.... Come...."

He spoke again.

She glanced at his big hand and declined by shaking her head.

"No, please stay away from me!" She replied, scooting away.

".... Al--"

"Leave me alone!!!!" She cried out.

"Don't touch me! Please-- Just leave me alone!!" She trembled, turning away, waiting for the man to disappear. But he didn't.

He grabs her by the arm and pulled her up to her feet. It certainly surprised her 'cuz she was fighting against his hold now, stumbling with him as he continued on walking, dragging her.

"Let me go! Let me go now!!" She attempted to push him away and pry his long fingers off her slender arm.

"Where are you taking me!? Let me go!!!" She demanded.

He ignored her commands. He went on.

"Let me go!!!" She pounded her free hand against his strong arm.

"I don't want to go with you! Leave me alone!! Please!!!"

Ignorance was all he gave her as a response.

 

 

"Hey! There he is! He's taken the girl!"

"Let's get him!!"

Two men appeared with guns. They blocked the man's passage. He wore an annoyed face, tightening his grip on the woman's arm, causing her to wince, though he didn't mean to.

As soon as they aimed with their guns clicked, he dashes towards one target with a blink of an eye and slashed his head clean off. The other guy was shocked to see such speed. Distracted by this, the man with the sword dragged his blade against his chest, blood spewing out, causing the woman to yelp in horror, covering her eyes. She felt liquid touch her skin. As soon as she opened her eyes, she could now see the man's face. His eyes were boring into hers. Surprisingly, he was a fairly handsome man.

".... W-Who are you!?" She asked.

He wore a hurtful expression yet, he ignored her once more and continued on walking, dragging her with him.

"Hey! Let me go!!" She bit his hand hard, causing him to loosen his grip on her. It gave her time to run, only to be stopped by him again.

He took her by the wrist and spun her around to face him. He lowers himself and wraps one arm around her waist, carrying her over his shoulder and continued on while she fought and screamed for help. He made sure his forearm covered her butt, for her dress was a little too short.

 

 

As soon as he made a stop, the woman stopped as well. He opened the door to his home, bringing her along with him.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

He closes the door from behind, then kindly sets her down on her two feet. Once she was free, she took a couple steps back, seeing that he was blocking the door.

"Why did you take me here?" She whispered audibly.

He didn't answer her. All he did, was stare at her beautiful figure, despite the blood on her white dress.

"...... Can you talk??" She asks.

No response.

She sighed and crossed her arms, feeling cold.

He pats his chest to grab her attention.

"...... Nicolas.." He roughly spoke.

".... Nicolas..?" She tilted her head.

".... Alex..." He points at the girl.

"I'm..... Alex?" She repeated.

He nods with his tired eyes closed.

"Why did you take me here?" She questioned him once more.

"Home.... Your.... Home..." He answered.

"... This is my home?" She replied.

He nods.

"Do you remember?" He mumbles.

 

".......No."

 

 

 

 


	2. His Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter here.

Nicolas hands the frightened woman a handkerchief to clean up. She slowly takes it, earning a small "hmph" from him.

"Who were those men back there? Why did you kill them?" Alex asked with curiosity.

He turns away, thinking before he speaks.

"Vincent's men." He mumbled.

"Who is Vincent?"

 

Nicolas did not respond. Instead, he looked over her form. He sighs, guiding the confused woman up the stairs to a small living room. Nic didn't want to see her in a broken state. As soon as he motioned her to sit down, she obeyed. But nonetheless, Alex feels as if she was taken as a hostage. She did not feel welcome at home at all. Nic takes the cloth from her hands and cleans the blood off her face. He tilts his head from side to side, making sure she was spotless. He rubs her chin with his thumb, only to have Alex slap his hand away.

"Don't." She turns away.

Nicolas stopped. He stood up, his eyes never leaving her figure, causing her to be nervous.

"Sleep." He motioned his hands for a second and dropped his hands to his side. He almost forgot that Alex couldn't read sign language like she used to. She studied really hard to understand his sign language. But now that she can't remember anything, all he could do was speak, which was his weak way to communicate. He hates the way he speaks yet it was his only option. Though his voice frightened her from time to time, he tries to speak in the softest way possible but it always comes out as a raspy rough tone.

"You need some sleep. You must be tired from running." He suggested.

It was a bit difficult to comprehend the deaf man, but in the end, Alex tries her best to understand his slurred words.

"Where is your home?" Alex asked, lacing her fingers together, looking down.

"This is my home too." Nic responded. 

"Oh..." She closed her eyes and yawned.

"Don't worry about anything. I will make sure you are safe. Don't be..... Afraid." Nicolas explained.

 

It began to rain outside. Despite her current situation, she decided to sleep on the couch with the stranger watching over her. She had no choice but to listen to Nic. She was afraid of his weapon. She was afraid of him. She was scared of everything. Nicolas pulled out his jacket from the wooden closet and threw it over her body, covering her with warmth. He looks outside to greet the rain. He was worried about Worick, his closest friend. He hasn't returned from the old warehouse, where a cruel man named Vincent had taken poor Alex and kept her with his boys. Nicolas clenched his big fist, knowing that they harmed Alex. He blamed himself for not being able to protect Alex from those dirty men. Worick told him to look for her while he took care of Vincent. He wanted to go look for Worick and help him but there was Alex who needed him too. If she were to disappear, they may not have a second chance of finding her alive next time. Nicolas felt frustrated. Killing some of Vincent's men back in the alleyways helped release some stress but it did not release the tension within himself.

Alex did not remember him. She did not remember what she was doing or where she was going and it hurt him to see his precious woman become afraid and clueless. He remembered how she tried fighting him off as if he was Barry, a ruthless man who had treated the poor woman like trash. Nicolas intended not to give up. He wanted to make sure Alex remembers everything. But he was also afraid. Alex did not know who Vincent was even though she was captured by him. Back then Nicolas and Worick would warn her about that man and his group of men. What did they do to her?

Nic was enraged to the fact that they were using her as a sex doll. They must've drugged her real good to keep her on check. He squinted, trying to avoid the pictures of unpleasant things they might've done to poor Alex. He yearned to touch her sleeping form yet he couldn't. He felt like he didn't deserve to have her after everything that happened. She didn't even want to be near him. That was enough reason to give her some space. The middle aged soldier slumped to the floor, resting his back against the wall just beside the windows.

"I'm so sorry Alex. Forgive me." He thought while staring at her peaceful expression from across the room.

All he could do was wait for Worick and watch over Alex.  


	3. Safe and Sound

"Holy shit."

 

That was the only thing coming from a doctor's mouth after examining a nasty flesh wound.

"Nina get me the supplies, quick." The doctor ordered as the little girl nods.

"What happened?" A familiar figure stood beside the doctor.

"He looks like a butchered fish. We need to stitch him up."

Two men sat beside the injured male on the bed.

"Aren't you two a little late for saving his ass? Where's Nicolas??"

"Dr. Theo... We only found Worick wandering in the abandoned warehouse alone. We couldn't find Alex. I'm sure Nicolas is taking care of her.... Hopefully." A muscular man responded.

"I'll go and check their place to see if Nicolas is there." One of them say.

"Marco, you be careful." Dr. Theo warned him.

"Yes sir." He gave him a concerned look before leaving the clinic.

"Worick won't be able to move for a couple of days. He's unconscious... Who did this to him?" Dr. Theo wondered.

"It was Vincent, sir."

"Vincent?" A hint of fear was written over the man's specks as he fixes them.

"Yes."

"...... Who the hell are we dealing with?"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock was heard from the door which startled the blasian woman. She quickly got up and turned to the direction of the door. Nicolas got up and headed downstairs, feeing the vibration from the hinge. It didn't feel unusual or anything but regardless of the friendly little knock that was constantly banging on the door, he had to whip out his sword. Once he swung it open, he held the sharp blade against the visitor's neck who was none other than Marco.

"Nicolas! Are you alright?" He worded with his mouth, barely moving a muscle.

"Hmph." He nods, putting his weapon away and allowing the man with the scarred face to enter.

"And Alex...?" Marco knew that Nicolas was a bit sensitive when it comes to talking about Alex.

Nicolas jabs his thumb up the stairs, earning a relief sigh from Marco.

"I see..."

Nic motioned his hands to communicate with Marco. Fortunately, Constance Raveau had taught Marco a thing or two about sign language.

"Have you seen Worick?" Nic signed.

"He's in good hands, Nicolas. Dr. Theo and Nina are taking care of him right now. The Cristiano family rescued him from the old warehouse." Marco spoke in a kind manner.

Feeling a heavy burden lifted from his chest, Nicolas lets out a sigh, no longer feeling tense.

"But...."

Nic caught Marco's lips saying otherwise.

"Worick will be staying at the clinic for a few days."

"Hm..." Nic understood him just fine. He replied to the kind soft-spoken man with a thank you sign before heading back upstairs.

"You're welcome, Nicolas." Marco quickly bowed his head before exiting out of the Benriya building and into the rain.

Nicolas went back into position with his trusty sword in hand, sitting against the wall to feel the rain tap against the windows above his head.

"Who was that?" Alex asked but was immediately ignored by the deaf man.

Thanks to that sudden knock on the door, Alex was not in the mood to sleep anymore. She sat up, rubbing her eyes before standing, looking out the pouring sky that served cats and dogs down to earth. She walked up to the window, leaning over to see the ground from where she stood. Nicolas couldn't keep his eyes from staring.

"You know, I had this terrible dream where......." Alex dozed off, losing track of what she was saying.

She bobbed her head down in confusion and a bit of frustration mixed with her emotions.

"What did I see?" Alex thought in her head.

Nicolas glanced at her face from below. He did not respond once again, leaving the woman to speak to herself.

"I don't mean to be rude but...." Alex knelt down to make eye contact with the soldier.

"M-May I?" The woman's hand was trembling as it made its way close to the man's dog tag.

Nic rips the tag from his neck, handing it to Alex. For some reason, she was already comfortable around Nic.

"Nicolas Brown... I've heard that name from somewhere...." Alex commented, backing away from the man with the tag in her hand.

"....... Twilight. You're a twilight. Rank A/0." She returns the tag on Nic's big palm.

"I've seen that rank before... Where was it?" Alex wondered.

Nicolas glanced up again to see her figure.

"Hmm. It's so familiar." She thought, rubbing her arms.

The deaf soldier noticed some bruises on her thighs and neck. He silently clenched onto his sword, taking a deep breath.

 

_He shouldn't have told her to stay put._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Worick!! Nicolas!!"_

_There was a bang against the door. Alex rushed to answer the door revealing two tall men standing in front of her._

_"Ms. Alex?"_

_"Delico? Yang?" Alex responded._

_"What's gong on?" Worick appeared before the female, giving her a small fright._

_"Worick, we have to move out. There's a riot stirring up around Bastard's. Yang and I will explain it to you along the way, let's go." Delico stated._

_".... Okay." Worick hesitantly answered before grabbing Nicolas to take on the job._

_"Hurry, we must meet up with the others." Yang spoke._

_As soon as Worick left the building, Nicolas followed him. But before he could step outside, he felt a tug from behind. Nic turned his head to see Alex's concerned face. She was already worried about them. Nic signaled her to stay put. It was the only way she'd be out of danger. Alex did not like staying home alone. It always made her feel as if she was in harm's way when they leave her side._

_"We won't be gone for long. We'll come back." Nic signed, attempting to comfort Alex before leaving._

_No longer showing signs of concern, Alex forced herself to smile and nod. Nic couldn't help but rustle her soft locks in a teasing manner. He gave her a kind smile as did Worick before they left._

_"Won't be gone long, Al-chan!" Worick called out._

_"Be careful out there." Alex replied._

_She closed the door and slumped to the floor. After hearing many reports about innocents butchered to death, she couldn't bare the distance between her and those two. She was afraid of being the next target. The doors and windows were locked but that didn't make her feel any safer. She wanted them to return as soon as possible, but she knew well that they'll  gone for awhile._

_For some particular reason, there was a bang against the door once more._

_"Help! Help!" They cried._

_"Please! Anyone! Save me!"_

_**"...... Orick..."** _

_**"Worick...."** _

_**"..... Hey..."** _

_**"Hey...!"** _

_**".....An you hear me?"** _

_**"... Stay with us... Don't die on us....!"** _

_**"... Theo, he's losing..... Much blood..."** _

_**"Wake up you bastard.... Come on.... Don't go back to sleep..."** _

****

**_"*GASP*"_ **

 

"Dr. Theo!"

"He's up!"

The man couldn't really figure out the scenery at the moment. His vision was blurred, his head was pounding. He could hear his dear friends calling out to him. And a monitor that was slowly beeping.

"Worick, don't go back to sleep." Dr. Theo mumbled as he sews the open flesh wounds.

"Huh?" Worick lets out a sound to tell them he's still breathing.

"You're doing fine. Do not go to sleep..." The doctor ordered.

"Oh shit...." Worick squinted his right eye, thinking to himself.

"Worick, Nico and Alex are safe. You don't need to worry about them. We'll take care of you now."

Worick felt a hand within his palm. He knew who that voice belonged to. And the small hands that were caressing his. Relief was washed over him. He wore a weak smile and let out a quiet laugh.

 

"I'll live."


End file.
